Manhã de novembro
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Dégel Julgava conhecer o amigo como a palma de sua mão, contudo, jamais devemos substimar um escorpiniano, e talvez o aquariano fosse descobrir tal fato durante aquela manhã de novembro, quando chegou ao coliseu poucos minutos após Kardia. KardiaXDégel


**disclaimer**:Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas é obra de Shiori Teshirogi e Massami Kurumada, isso é apenas um 'empréstimo' sem fins lucrativos!u_u

**Aviso: **Conteúdo YAOI, não gosta? Vaza!xD

-

Olá meu povo!

Eis que voltei a dar às caras por aqui!

Demorou, eu sei, mas estou tão atolada de coisas

pra fazer no dia à dia que acabo ficando em débito com

as fanfics :(

A Cura não está em hiatus eterno, peço muita paciência a todos que a leram,

afinal, tenho a criatividade desgastada todo santo dia no meu emprego escravo --" rs

Bom, fiz esse singelo oneshot que me surgiu em mente há um tempinho atrás.

Tive ajuda do meu amado amigo Dimmi para desenrolar esta pequena fic,

espero que gostem!

E não se esqueçam dos reviews! Estou curiosa pra saber se ainda agrado com esse casalzinho

que eu tanto amo *-*

Beijos!

* * *

**ps**: Eu estava sem beta pra corrigir a fic, portanto, ignorem os errinhos x_x

* * *

**-**

**Manhã de novembro**

**-**

Era mais um dia corriqueiro no santuário grego. Mais um dia de treinamento logo no início da manhã. Não eram nem seis da matina, e ele já estava no coliseu treinando uma série de chutes e socos com o auxilio de um boneco revestido de couro.

Kardia tinha verdadeira paixão por combates, de preferência, onde seu adversário possuísse o nível de força equivalente a sua própria. Gostava de superar-se a cada instante.

Talvez se apegasse a isso como refúgio para sua enfermidade...

Apesar de possuir um físico invejável, Kardia de escorpião carregava consigo um mal incurável dentro de seu coração.

Tal doença atingia diretamente o sistema cardiovascular do escorpiniano, refletindo em altíssimas febres. Febres que somente se cessavam com a intervenção do cavaleiro que domina o gelo: Dégel de Aquário.

Calmo, silencioso, sutil. Voz baixa e aveludada. Preferia dialogar ao invés de lutar com quem quer que fosse, sempre seguindo a razão, e por vezes, sua própria intuição. Dono de longas madeixas avermelhadas, Dégel era o que se podia rotular de "_o oposto de Kardia_".

Apesar de todas as diferenças, ambos os cavaleiros se davam muito bem. Talvez tal "_fenômeno_" se desse pelo fato de que Kardia gostava de falar, enquanto Dégel preferia escutar.

Inconscientemente, o tratamento de resfriamento, produzido por Dégel, também havia os unido em partes.

O aquariano conhecia uma faceta do escorpião desconhecida por todos ali. Ele sabia o quão doce Kardia conseguia ser quando queria.

Dégel Julgava conhecer o amigo como a palma de sua mão, contudo, jamais devemos substimar um escorpiniano, e talvez o aquariano fosse descobrir tal fato durante aquela manhã de novembro, quando chegou ao coliseu poucos minutos após Kardia.

Muito mais do que só o acaso o trouxera ali. Seus passos calmos não faziam o menor ruído, logo seu amigo não poderia ouvi-lo.

Encontrar Kardia ali fora tão inesperado que Dégel optou por não incomodá-lo. Poderia se juntar a ele no treinamento, mas já tinha uma boa idéia do que poderia acontecer.

Observava atentamente os movimentos do colega dourado, segurando cada vez mais o ímpeto de se fazer presente. Talvez quisesse que Kardia soubesse de sua presença no inconsciente e não fisicamente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia sua cabeça com tal pensamento, o aquariano decidiu continuar seu propósito: treinar.

Mesmo que seus pés o tenham levado ao coliseu, quase que inconscientemente, eles o guiavam a Kardia.

O som de seus passos parecia surdo, devido ao barulho desprendido pelo pobre boneco, que se possuísse vida, urraria a cada seqüência de golpes.

Apenas um leve olhar e Kardia voltara ao seu boneco com mais ganância e voracidade. Mostrar aos outros o seu poder era quase tão nostálgico quanto uma boa luta.

Ainda mais para Dégel, que sempre preferia as palavras.

Atrair os olhares das pessoas era fácil para o escorpiano, e por algum motivo isso era incompreensível para Dégel.

Torcer os finos lábios em desaprovação e suspirar, lentamente: era o maximo que Kardia conseguia de seu amigo.

Dégel era como lenha em uma fogueira, apenas fomentava a vontade de Kardia de fazê-lo invejá-lo. Pensava por vezes que esse sentimento era a resposta inconsciente ao tratamento que o amigo lhe prestara, mas nem ele mesmo poderia confirmar isso.

Por fim o boneco foi resumido a pó e não havia nada a ser feito, se não, olhar para Dégel, que se aproximava lentamente com a mesma faceta de desaprovação já conhecida. Kardia, ao contrario, sorria meio contido, mas de forma sarcástica.

Enquanto observava-o, Dégel apenas andava, e agora que Kardia o encarava, pensava seriamente em voltar às sombras. Encarar os olhos do escorpiano era como se transformar em uma presa do poderoso predador. Por fim, tomou a única decisão que lhe cabia: entrou no ringue e retribuiu o olhar de Kardia com certo divertimento e um leve ar de constrangimento.

Kardia não fazia idéia do que fazer. Se o amigo não estivesse ali para treinar, seria um erro fatal atacá-lo. Seu sangue corria fervente em suas veias, seu coração acelerava ameaçadoramente, suas mãos suavam. Seus olhos gravavam cada traço, cada posição do aquariano e seu desejo de atacá-lo aumentava exponencialmente. Era impossível refreá-lo por mais tempo, Kardia se prepara para desferir uma seqüência de golpes em Dégel, quando o mesmo aparece em sua frente, usando a velocidade da luz, desferindo contra ele golpes precisos em diversos pontos.

O sorriso largo de Kardia abria na mente de Dégel uma vulnerabilidade aproveitada por si, e de atacante, Dégel passa a defensor. Kardia aquecia mais e mais seu corpo, alimentando-se com a adrenalina de provar que era incrível, aumentava a velocidade e a potencia de seus golpes, quase que cegamente. Dégel não tinha muitos problemas em desviar dos golpes, mas a velocidade sempre foi o trunfo do escorpião rei, e contra ele, Dégel contava apenas com a imobilidade de seu frio.

Kardia parecia uma locomotiva a vapor, suava e avançava imponente para cima de Dégel com tanta veemência, que realmente chegava a impressionar. O aquariano estava com seu cosmo quase no ápice, e mesmo assim Kardia vazava sua defesa. Pensou por um segundo em congelar-lhe um membro, apenas para assustá-lo. Kardia então aponta o telson (ferrão) para Dégel, passando seu indicador com facilidade pela defesa do aquariano, chega com sua agulha no meio do externo do amigo o atacando.

Dégel se espantara, nem mesmo viu tal ataque acontecer. Contudo, tal espanto tornou-se ainda maior ao perceber que Kardia não havia parado para livrá-lo do ataque, mas por estar com o rosto pálido, quase espectral e com os membros, aparentemente, sem sangue. O escorpiniano estava em crise.

Com movimentos rápidos, Dégel concentrou seu cosmo nas palmas de suas mãos e espalmou o peito do escorpiano, com tanta força, que o mesmo voara alguns metros, caindo no chão desacordado. Sua fraqueza nunca aparecia durante batalhas, o que fez o aquariano desesperar-se com as más possibilidades que aquilo poderia vir a acarretar.

Correu ao encontro do amigo no chão. Kardia encontrava-se largado no solo, com o peito coberto por uma leve neve esbranquiçada. O aquariano, ao perceber que Kardia não respirava, se curvou de imediato a cima da cabeça do amigo para lhe prestar o socorro devido. Quando poucos centímetros os separavam, Dégel vê Kardia abrir seus orbes, tomando fôlego. E quando tornou a fechá-los, o aquariano continuou a descer.

Um sorriso vitorioso se estampou nos lábios do escorpiniano. Seu plano havia dado certo.

Tendo o amigo a sua mercê, o astuto escorpião o envolveu com seus braços fortes, o apertando contra si enquanto tomava seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

Beijo que vinha sendo adiado há tempos.

Dégel, por sua vez, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida com a investida repentina do amigo. Pouco tempo para se assimilar o que estava ocorrendo. Momentos atrás estava aflito com o suposto ataque de Kardia, e agora estava sendo praticamente engolido pelo mesmo.

Ele não sabia explicar o porquê, mas correspondera o beijo desde o início.

Após saciar sua vontade, Kardia direcionou ao amigo seu típico sorriso carregado de sarcasmo, dedilhando suavemente o rosto do mesmo.

O aquariano, por sua vez, permaneceu estático após o rompimento dos lábios, fitando o amigo com expressão de incredulidade.

Permaneceram alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas se fitando mutuamente.

_- Ganhei_. – O escorpiniano resolvera quebrar o silêncio.

_- Ganhou o que?_ – indagou com um tom de voz abobado, típico de quem havia sido "_despertado_" repentinamente.

_- Ganhei essa batalha, meu caro Nerd_ – replicou, estreitando os olhos felinamente.

Dégel o mirou confuso, buscando compreender o significado das palavras de Kardia. Logo, o escorpião o enlaçou nos braços, mirando novamente seus olhos azulados.

_- A minha batalha interna, na qual a dúvida a respeito do que esperar de você após beijá-lo, me intimidava dia após dia._ – confessou em um sussurro, próximo ao ouvido de Dégel. – _mas agora, vejo que meus receios eram tolice..._

_- Como pode estar tão certo? Não o entendo..._ – respondeu um tanto confuso.

_- Não tem que entender, Dégel, a vida não é feita somente de raciocínios lógicos! Eu o beijei e senti que você me correspondeu desde o início, logo, seu corpo demonstrou o que você não precisa dizer..._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_ – indagou sobressaltado

_- Que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero..._ – sussurrou em resposta, trazendo o rosto do aquariano de encontro ao seu, abafando a resposta do amigo com um novo beijo.

Dégel Julgava conhecer o amigo como a palma de sua mão, contudo, jamais devemos substimar um escorpiniano, e de fato o aquariano descobriu tal fato durante aquela manhã de novembro, quando chegou ao coliseu poucos minutos após Kardia...

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

* * *

**N/A:** Amado povo meu!:D  
E ai? Gostaram?_

asuhaushiasauhshahsiuas

Reviews, please!

beijão ;*


End file.
